The Picnic
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Yanagi's picnic commences, and she makes a few discoveries. Nonsense ensues. Sequel to 'Prelude to a Picnic' Warning for crack Pt 2 of the Picnic series


**The Picnic**

**Characters: Kurei/Joker, ReccaYanagiMikagami, DomonFuukoRaiha, vague and possible RaihaxKurei (though only if you really squint)**

**Description: Yanagi's picnic commences, and she makes a few discoveries. Nonsense ensues.**

**Warnings: Implied shonen ai, het, gen, crack, Satan and his spiders, OOC**

**Rating: K+**

-

Somehow, between half the forest being destroy and Fuuko getting fed up and dragging Raiha along to knock some sense into the brothers, they'd managed move the picnic to a clearing with a brook, and eventually the missing four join them, a sizeable knot on both Kurei's and Recca's head, with the former glaring daggers at Fuuko. Said wind ninja looked unrepentant and merely ignored him.

"So!" chirped Raiha as he sat down next to Kurei (who was alternating between glaring at Recca and scowling at Fuuko/Raiha). "Let's get this started, ne?"

"Sure," chorused the others, amused and vaguely horrified that the brothers had managed to burn down a good portion of the forest before they got everything under control.

"Onigiri?" Raiha offered, holding one out to Kurei.

The young man huffed and took it, obviously sulking at this point. He went ignored, as usual. He should get that fixed soon; no one feared him anymore. Recca had already taken to picking out pieces of food for Yanagi, who happily took them and ate them up, while Domon was trying to do the same with Fuuko, though he was largely unsuccessful (except once, where she took a bite, then shoved it in Domon's mouth to shut him up).

After a few minutes, Recca and Mikagami got into an argument about who would feed Yanagi - prompting a similar, less explosive one between Raiha and Domon, though they were decidedly more discreet about it and Raiha was winning anyway - while Kurei occasionally threw food across the group at Joker, amusing himself as the other male caught it in his mouth (no matter _how_ big it was). Fuuko smacked Domon upside the head and informed him that she didn't need him to feed her like a baby (half a minute later, she distractedly accepted a bite of Raiha's onigiri, much to the ninja's delight) and Yanagi eventually decided that Mikagami and Recca could take turns feeding her (she didn't know why they were fighting, but they were both her friends and she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings).

A grape smacked Recca in the forehead and he glared at his brother. "Oops," Kurei deadpanned, throwing another, presumably in Joker's direction, though it too whacked into Recca's face. This time it was his eye. Thankfully, Yanagi inadverdantly distracted the younger Hokage heir at that moment when she yelped and jumped to her feet, brushing the biggest spider anyone had ever seen off of her shoulder. And into Fuuko's lap.

"Ew, ew, ew, get it off!" the wind ninja squeaked, staring in horror at it as it froze on her leg. "Raiha, get it off!" she ordered shrilly.

Quickly, the ninja plucked the taranchula off of her leg, pulling it toward his face to examine it. "Oooh... These things are loners. I think it's a girl," he said thoughtfully.

"Eeeeewwwwww," Fuuko groaned, shuddering. "Spiders are evil spawns of Satan."

At this, Recca brightened and grinned evilly at his sibling. "Kurei, tell your spider to go away," he quipped, recieving a glare for his rather lame joke.

"I'm not Satan," the other fire user refuted firmly.

Recca clearly disagreed. "Sure you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-"

"Would you two quit? You sound like four year olds!" Fuuko admonished.

Joker snickered. "Explosive ones with good vocabularies."

At this, Mikagami snorted in disagreement. "Hanabishi has no good vocabulary."

"Hey!"

Okay, so maybe the picnic had been a bad idea after, Yanagi thought as Mikagami and Recca got into a fist fight, with Kurei egging them on from the side-lines. She sighed and started plotting her next Firestar book. Maybe the main character should go on a picnic like this... She watched as Joker inched closer to Kurei, occasionally stealing food from him, though he didn't appear to mind. Or notice.

Yes. And the character would have a gay brother along, too.

-

**More utter nonsense for your enjoyment. Lol. Obviously, there is quite a bit OOC in here, but as it's pure crack anyway, I don't think anyone would mind.**

**Yanagi notices things. Lol. XD R&R! Don't just fave/alert!**


End file.
